Autumn Leaves
by Miyavi Kikumaru
Summary: .:Oneshot:. Relena se lembra do dia mais importante em sua vida... [Heero & Relena]


Título – Autumn Leaves

-

-

-

O que se faz quando se sabe que você vai morrer? Primeiro se entra em desespero, se chora muito, se sente fraca e se pensa em suicídio e, por fim, resolve-se aproveitar cada momento que se tem aqui.

Começa-se a ver mais cores, o mundo vira um lugar melhor, é como magia, é uma pena que nem todos consigam se sentir assim.

As verdadeiras cores do mundo e o que realmente nos importa nele...

Reflete-se muito. Sobre o significado da vida e o que viemos fazer aqui, e por fim, chegamos a conclusão de que não é o que viemos fazer aqui, mas o que queremos fazer aqui e o que estamos determinados a fazer...

A vida nunca é como queremos, sempre há arrependimentos e, se não se viver intensamente, nunca se saberá o que é um sentimento verdadeiro.

Gostaria de ter vivido mais para saber sobre esse imenso e glorioso mundo em que vivemos...

Estou sozinha, não há ninguém do meu lado para se despedir, só eu e uma cama fria de hospital. Quando olho, caem pela minha janela, folhas amarelas, laranjas e vermelhas em um festival de outono.

Sorrio fracamente, isso me traz lembranças, de um tempo não tão longe daqui, lembranças.

O dia mais significativo da minha vida, em um simples entardecer de outono, que eu vivi e revivi através de minha memória.

* * *

Terminava de arrumar meus cabelos, era um dia de outono e estava na casa onde eu ficava nas férias, como meus pais não tinham tempo de cuidar de mim e os empregados saíam de férias, eu vinha para essa casa. 

Ela era linda, toda de madeira no meio de uma clareira em uma montanha, ao lado de uma pequena cidadezinha.

O que eu sempre achei mais lindo nela era a quantidade de luz que entrava pelas janelas... Até hoje sinto saudades daquelas janelas iluminadas...

Ia sair para ver o belo espetáculo de folhas que caíam das árvores, para mim, considerado o mais belo da natureza.

Naquela época, eu tinha apenas treze anos de idade, e ainda não sabia da minha condição atual.

Eu saí daquela casa de madeira, o meu vestido branco contrastando com o amarelado da paisagem.

Usava um chapéu com uma longa fita, para me proteger do sol forte, porém opaco.

Caminhei até a cidade que ficava ao lado. Várias pessoas andavam apressadas, ninguém se olhava, um mundo frio ao meu ver...Ainda não conseguia ver o mundo como o vejo hoje...

Sem saber direito o que fazer, esbarro nas pessoas ao redor que me olham com cara de reprovação. Por que me olhavam com aquela cara em dia tão lindo?

De repente o vejo, todos brincavam e corriam, mas ele não. Estava apenas sentado assistindo. Aproximo-me com cautela.

-O que está fazendo? – Sorrio, meiga. Ele me ignora, mas não me importo e me sento ao seu lado. – Por que não está lá, brincando com as folhas como todos estão?

Inclino levemente a cabeça, apenas esperando uma resposta. Ele se vira e me olha durante alguns segundos antes de voltar a olhar para frente.

-O dia está lindo não? O outono é a época mais bonita do ano, eu sempre pensei isso, muito embora todos gostem mais da primavera.

-Por que está falando comigo? – Ele fala, pela primeira vez.

-Porque você estava sozinho, e eu não gosto de ver as pessoas sozinhas... É triste... – Sorrio novamente, um sorriso sincero.

-Não recomendaria que ficasse perto de mim...

-Por que não?

-Ninguém fica, sou uma pessoa desagradável... – Ele abaixa a cabeça – Até meus pais ficam longe...

-Eu não te acho uma pessoa desagradável... – Novamente, sorrio – Qual é seu nome? O meu é Relena Peacecraft, e estou na casa do alto da colina...

-Eu sou Heero Yuy, muito prazer! – E pela primeira vez, ele me sorriu, um sorriso tímido e contido.

-Heero-san, saberia me dizer se existe um jardim por aqui? – Adorava jardins, ainda mais nessa época do ano...

Ele se levanta e eu vou logo atrás, pega a minha mão e começamos a correr, entramos em uma mata meio fechada e eu ponho minha mão na cabeça, segurando meu chapéu.

Não demoramos muito e logo chegamos em uma imensa clareira. Linda, muitas árvores perdiam suas folhas que voavam pelo ar, rodopiando, formando o mais belo quadro já visto!

Flores no chão, no mesmo tom das árvores. Tudo tão silencioso...

Corro e me jogo no chão macio de folhas, tão bom... Uma sensação de felicidade me invade. Começo a rir, me sentia plena...

Heero estava em pé, olhando para mim sem entender. Por que será que ele não ria e se divertia que nem eu?

Levanto-me e seguro sua mão, correndo um pouco. Ele pára.

-Por que faz isso? Não gosta de brincar nas folhas secas? – Estava curiosa.

-Eu apenas não entendo a graça que se tem nisso...

Penso um pouco, para saber o que fazer. Como mostrar qual a graciosidade de um momento daqueles?

-Você já se sentiu sozinho alguma vez Heero-san? – Pergunto, sorridente.

-S-Sim... – Ele parecia não entender onde eu queria chegar...

-E o que você faz quando se sente sozinho? – Ele parou, estático, sem resposta e eu continuei. – Quando eu me sinto triste e sozinha, gosto de ver folhas caindo, encerrando seus ciclos, cumprindo sua missão... Tão belas e tão solenes... É um momento único. O espetáculo mais bonito que se pode apreciar da natureza são folhas caindo em um final de tarde...

Heero franziu as sobrancelhas.

-E por que pular nas folhas?

-Porque quando me sinto feliz, sinto vontade de fazer uma festa a todas essas folhas que terminaram sua missão, como em um ritual para que partam em paz...

Ele me sorri levemente, acho que havia entendido. E assim passamos a tarde juntos, nenhum dos dois sai para almoçar... Até porque nenhum de nós tinha almoço esperando por nós em casa.

Minha camareira havia saído cedo e não creio que ela voltasse antes do anoitecer...

Foi o dia mais divertido da minha vida. Subi em árvores e lá do alto, pude observar o horizonte, até onde acabava o céu. Corri por entre as árvores e pulei em folhas secas.

Mas nada disso foi tão agradável quanto à companhia de Heero. Sentia-me bem ao lado dele. Ele era educado e me entendia. O primeiro e único a faze-lo.

O sol se punha e o céu começava a alcançar tons alaranjados, finalmente, o lindo espetáculo começava.

Agora estávamos perto da minha casa, pois ela era no alto da montanha e de lá se tinha a melhor visão que se podia ter.

O vento aumentou e as folhas passaram a voar alto, pelo céu, sumindo devido às cores que se igualavam. E por fim, o céu ficou tingido por manchas vermelhas e amarelas das folhas que voavam em sua imensidão.

Um espetáculo digno de muitos telespectadores, com certeza.

Encosto-me em uma árvore com as mãos para trás, agraciada. O meu chapéu voa.

-O meu chapéu! – Heero corre e o alcança mais à frente. Fico aliviada. Ele volta sorrindo e me entrega. Eu o seguro em mãos e sorrio de volta.

Ele se aproxima e encosta seus lábios nos meus em um beijo inocente. Ele se afasta e nos abraçamos.

O dia havia acabado. E eu não sabia o por quê, mas aquilo me doía. Corri de volta para casa. Nunca mais vi Heero.

Parti no dia seguinte, entristecida. Aquele dia chovia, mas não estranhei.

Será que Heero ainda pensou em mim e voltou para a casa de campo para me ver? Coisa que nunca saberei...

Pouco depois, me mudei para longe e meus pais acabaram por vender minha casa de luz.

A única coisa que sabia de Heero era seu nome. Qual seria sua idade? Era mais velho que eu? Havia apreciado tanto o dia quanto eu?

Será que havia sentido saudades de mim como eu senti dele? Qual era sua história? Seria visitante ou moraria lá?

Memórias perdidas no tempo que voam como as folhas ao vento...

Sim, coisas insignificantes para muitos, mas verdadeiras cores e sentimentos para mim...

* * *

Gostaria de voltar naquele tempo, e vê-lo pela janela com os olhos cheios de lagrimas... 

Não gostaria de ter deixado para trás, o maior dos arrependimentos... O que teria sido de nós?

Lembro-me que depois disso descobri minha doença e comecei a me tratar. Hoje, com vinte anos, anseio voltar naquela época, naquele dia tão cheio de felicidade e por lá permanecer por toda a eternidade.

Por fim, fecho os olhos, sem medo, afinal, o que me restava aqui? Não sinto mais dor nem solidão... O que será que me aguarda do outro lado?

Ainda assim, sinto lágrimas escorrerem de meus olhos...E por fim, me despeço.

Um belo corpo, uma estátua de mármore...

Solitária, em um quarto, o vendo a bater em seus cabelos, fazendo-os mexer levemente, muitas folhas entram no quarto, fazendo o local digno de um verdadeiro funeral da natureza...

* * *

Tá gente, eu sei que eu fui meio má nesse, mas eu simplesmente me senti inspirada e o escrevi!

É baseado na música Autumn Leaves da Eva Cassidy, eu recomendo que vocês ouçam, ela é linda!

Perceberam que realmente não se sabe nada do Heero? Se sabe muito pouco sobre os dois, como em um momento! Que era o que eu queria fazer...Não se sabe nem a idade dele, nem qual o problema com os pais...Nada...

O meu objetivo aqui, como já falei, era retratar um momento, como em um quadro, uma tarde de outono, com muita luz e folhas caindo...Gostei do resultado...Espero que gostem também!

Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
